Tobuscus
Summary Tobuscus in an immature man who is often trying to get Gabuscus, his friend, to do stuff with him whenever he grows bored. Secretly however, he is apparently saving the world from zombie invasions that happen every other week by going back in time to get plants to fight them back. He while being chased by a group of zombies with Gabuscus, runs into a wizards castle, where he accidentally kills the wizard, and then took his Touchscreen to use his spells to fight off the zombies. After collecting the Fire and Ice Runes, He goes after the wizard of darkness and takes him down, in result, saving the world from eternal suffering. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Toby, AKA Tobuscus Origin: Tobuscus Adventures: Wizards Gender: Male Age: 34 Classification: Human, Wizard |-|Physically= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can see and hear Ghosts), Immortality (Type 2, 3, Type 5 with The Holy Grail), Mind Manipulation via memory wipe stick, Regeneration (Low-Mid healed a large portion of his shoulder, Greater potions and Restore potions can regenerate new limbs instantly), Fourth Wall Awareness, Resurrection (Came back from being a zombie), Time Travel via The Tardis, Healing with Healing Potion, Greater Health, and Restore Health, Probability Manipulation with Fortune Cookie, Broadway Force, Summoning With Dog Treats and Protein Shakes, Flight, Resistance to Magic, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Soul Manipulation |-|With Wizard Touchscreen= Powers and Abilities: Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Danmaku, Homing Attack (Magic Missiles follow their target), Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Teleportation (Can teleport items, people, and even entire buildings), Statistics Reduction (Can weaken and slow down enemies), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the power of his spells), Magic, Summoning (Can teleport and summon his Castle) Attack Potency: Building level (Can injure Gabuscus who survived attacks from Gryphon who can break down walls and kill the zombies, Cut through a Dr. Pepper Semi Truck, Can Vaporize several bodies at once, Can kill zombies comparable to their durability, his wind spell can create a tornado strong enough to fling zombies outside the atmosphere) Speed: At least Superhuman (Reacted to and cut a moving SemiTruck), likely Higher (Comparable to the zombies who have comparable speeds to his laser fire), Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed with lighting Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (While weaker, still comparable to Gabuscus who could toss around large pieces of furniture) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Takes hits from Gabuscus who can punch and kick of zombie limbs, can take hits from creatures who are comparable to his attack power) Stamina: Very High (Could fight through several boards of zombies in several different areas with no rest and was fine) Range: Standard melee range, Extended meter range with a Katana and Diamond Sword, Several hundred Kilometers with Touchscreen spells, Planetary with Portal gun Standard Equipment: His Number, Portal Gun, Katana, Diamond Sword, Memory Wipe Stick, Healing Potion, Greater Healing, Mana Potion, Greater Mana, Health Restore, Mana Flood, Bombs, Fortune Cookies, Dog Treats, His Castle, The Holy Grail Intelligence: Varies, but mostly Below Average (Is typically dedicated as an idiot, Couldn't tell he was on an island filled with zombies, However an extremely talented fighter when using spells and magic, has apparently been saving the world from zombies on a biweekly basis) Weaknesses: Is an idiot Notable Attacks/Techniques: Touchscreen: A Tablet which can look at the surrounding area and fire missiles, fire, teleport items, shoot storms of ice, Stun people, target people, Castle: The Castle Tobuscus fires spells from, as well, the tower shoots out cannon balls to nearby enemies. Magic Missiles: A spell that shoots magical missiles. Blizzard: A spell that rains down an ice storm that damaged and slows down opponents. Static Shock: A spell that shoots a bolt of lighting which bounces of enemies and onto other enemies. Tornado: A spell which creates a tornado strong enough to send zombies outside the atmosphere. Fire Wall: A spell which causes an explosion of fire. Ice Nova: A spell which freezes people solid, leaving them vulnerable to be smashed into pieces. Shield Creation: A spell which creates a magic shield for protection. Memory Wipe: He uses a Memory Wipe stick to erase memories. Health Steal: Can steal health from dead enemies. The Holy Grail: Makes a person incapable of dying. Fortune Cookies: Cookies which Double the amount of Gems and Gold Tobuscus finds. Healing Potion: A Potion to heal Tobuscus 100 points of health. Greater Health: A Potion to heal Tobuscus 1000 points of health and Regenerate entire limbs instantly. Restore Health: A Potion to heal Tobuscus completely to his peak condition. Mana Potion: A Potion which restores 100 points of Mana to Tobuscus. Greater Mana: A Potion which restores 500 points of Mana to Tobuscus. Mana Flood: A Potion which restores all of Tobuscus Mana, as well doubles his Mana regen. XX: A Potion which doubles Tobuscus damage attack. Dog Treat: A Treat that summons Gryphon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Wizards Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Summoners Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Internet Characters Category:Internet Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tobuscus Adventures Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users